


A King and his Puppy

by ZionSunrise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Explicit Sex, Fucked Up, I'm warning you, It's a demon and the literal devil, Lucifer is a dick, Lucifer is a sadist, M/M, Masochism, Poor Crowley, Rape, Sadism, Sexual Torture, Torture, Whipping, anal rape, don't read this fic, dubcon, flesh, fucked up sex, guys this is dark, noncon, none at all, pain slut, rough rape, seriously, there is no con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionSunrise/pseuds/ZionSunrise
Summary: Lucifer tortures and violates Crowley in ways the former king couldn't have dreamed of.Set during late season 11.  Guys this is really dark and rapey.  Crowley likes it because he's Crowley, but it isn't okay.  So please don't read if this makes you uncomfortable! This one of the more fucked up things I've written...





	A King and his Puppy

Another loud crack echoed across the room, followed by a chuckle. Crowley fixed an arrogant smirk on his face and clung to it like a drowning man to a life preserver. 

"You really think you can do anything to me I haven't done to myself for fun on boring weekends?" he drawled, pleased to find that his voice was steady. "And they call you the most evil being that ever was. You wouldn't know real evil if you saw it naked on its hands and knees while you-" Crowley paused, wincing internally as another crack sounded. Whipping. How entirely unoriginal. Still, each lash stung, despite his words. His ass and back were red, raw, and bloody. He could feel the warm droplets running down his back. 

"While you whip it silly," he finished. Sharp steps hit stone, and suddenly he was looking into the face of the angel. Well. Not really. But still the first name that came to his tongue was _Castiel_. Not that Castiel would ever make a face like Lucifer was making now, a grin with a hint of false apology, dark rage lurking behind his eyes.

"Did I say you could talk, puppy?" Lucifer asked, gripping his chin firmly with two fingers. Crowley rolled his eyes.

"And another thing. Puppy? Just so unoriginal." Lucifer merely grinned at him, releasing his chin and patting his head. Crowley snarled. "Whips and chains and degradation. Oh my. Just kill me already and get it over with."

"I'm not going to kill you," Lucifer said, standing and moving out of Crowley's line of sight. He stopped himself from craning his neck. "You're too fun. You took Hell over and managed to hold it all these years? Smart boy. I'm impressed." Crowley couldn't stop himself from wincing as the whip hit raw flesh, digging into the many nerves on his back. "If you could just stop plotting to lock me up or kill me, we could be besties."

"Right," Crowley said, biting his lip to keep himself from screaming with pain as Lucifer's fingers dug into his bloody back, sliding easily into the wounds. He took a deep breath, steadying his voice. "Because besties spend their time whipping each other bloody and keeping each other locked in cages." He couldn't hold back a muffled yelp as Lucifer's fingers slid beneath his skin, into the fragile flesh of his meatsuit, nails deftly finding his nerves. It only took a moment before he was screaming.

"That's it, puppy," Lucifer said softly. "You mean you and Dean-o haven't spent a week chained up in a torture dungeon yet? Must not be as close as I thought you were." Crowley's eyes slid closed as Lucifer's hands finally moved. Relief so huge it felt like a physical force hit him, and a few tears slipped from his eyes. Lucifer's finger gently caught one, and he bent before Crowley again with a sympathetic grin, holding his wet finger inches from Crowley's eye. "Think that one hurt."

"You're going to hurt when I get out of here," Crowley said. His voice shook, and it sounded painfully small compared to the cracks and screams. Lucifer pinched his cheek and stood. Crowley gulped.

"Scared of your master?"

"I don't have a bloody-" His word cut off into another scream as something wet and burning splashed against his flesh, sinking into the long deep cuts of his skin. Holy water, his mind supplied helpfully. 

"Say, 'Thank you, master,' and I'll give you a break. How about that?" Lucifer's voice said from somewhere far away. Crowley held off for nearly a minute, holy water interchanging with Lucifer's fingers in his bloody wounds.

"Thank you, master," he called out finally through his screams. The splashing stopped. Lucifer's hands retreated. 

"Good boy. Was that so hard?" Crowley didn't reply. The relief was too all-consuming, too unbelievable. It had been a while, he realized, since he'd been truly and properly tortured. A strange and familiar sense of excitement lingered beneath the adrenaline. Lucifer chuckled. Crowley tried to turn his head, to see what the fallen angel was going to do next, but he couldn't. Through his chains, all he could do was listen and wait. A hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing tightly. He jerked in surprise. "I think puppy gets a treat."

"Are you-" 

"No, no, I think you've said enough for now." Something slid between Crowley's teeth, and he grunted in frustration. A gag. This was worse than anything else Lucifer had done to him. The hand around his cock tightened until it was painful. He shamefully realized just how hard he already was. Lucifer chuckled. "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with you. Remember those good old days when you were just a new human soul for me to torture? Still so frightened? Before you knew just how much you like pain? We'll get you back there." 

Lucifer stroked him in time with his words, his hand slick with what Crowley could only assume to be blood. Two fingers pressed in past his rim, and Crowley hissed through the gag. Lucifer tssked softly.

"So tight again. Well that's good. I know you've always had a bit of a size-kink so this'll help it feel bigger." Crowley huffed into his gag, every instinct wanting to tell the devil off.. Lucifer's hands pulled away, and he stepped in front of Crowley again. He slowly stepped out of his pants, leaving them in a crumpled heap. Somewhere through the dull pain, Crowley wondered if that had been to torture him too, leaving them laying there in his line of sight. He wouldn't put it past the devil. His eyes were drawn against his will to the huge cock that hung between Satan's legs, hard and ready. He cried out through his gag as Lucifer's hand came sharply down on his tattered skin. The other grasped Crowley's cock cruelly. 

"You've always been such a slut for pain." Crowley tried to speak, groaning in frustration as he remembered the gag. Lucifer tugged it out. "Speak."

"I'm a demon. We're all bloody sluts for pain," he snapped. Lucifer laughed, shoving the gag back in.

"Most of us are sluts for _causing_ it. You, Puppy, are special." Crowley's lower half exploded in pain as Lucifer thrust his cock into him hard, and all at once. He cursed into the gag, amazed that that could even hurt after everything Lucifer had already done to him. "You know, I think that's why I like you so much. Torture- it's fun." He pulled out, then shoved back in, cock impossibly huge. No doubt enhanced for the occasion. Crowley felt like he was being split in two, a strong aching pain that would have made him fall over if he wasn't chained to a bench. "Don't get me wrong. And I love seeing you in pain. That alone is great- add in the humiliation factor, though? The fact that you're happiest being _fucked-" _ he punctuated the word with a sharp thrust, sending a spike of pleasure and pain down Crowley's spine. "And tortured by your greatest enemy? That you get off on it? That you'd lick my ass for hours and enjoy every second of it? That's more fun."

Crowley felt him deep deep inside, every thrust sending more shots of pleasured pain through his body, aimed carefully to hit that one spot inside of him. Lucifer grabbed his raw hips and began to fuck him in earnest, murmuring filth into his ear. Occasionally a hard slap to Crowley's raw and aching back rang out along with his screams, and fresh sharp pain took him by surprise. And through it all, he stayed hard, his cock aching, begging for contact. Lucifer's hand found it once more, giving it a few slow strokes as he fucked into Crowley. Crowley couldn't hold back his pained moan. The devil laughed.

"See, aren't we having fun? Aren't you glad I'm back?" Of fucking course he bloody wasn't. And it wouldn't be long before Squirrel and Moose had the lout back in the cage. But in the moment... Crowley felt the delicious flicker of shame in his stomach, and let it grow there slowly. He was enjoying this. Truly enjoying it. The contracting pain and building pleasure soon had him groaning. He wouldn't last long like this. 

"You gonna come for me, puppy? You gonna let me see just how much of a whore you really are?" He groaned in the gag, and Lucifer tugged it out, throwing it aside. "Gotta ask permission first." Crowley groaned, his teeth clenched together. Lucifer's hand on his cock went slack. He only lasted another minute silent. It was too good, the feeling of getting speared open over and over on a huge cock, the terrible pain of the raw skin on his back, every single part of it. He needed it. More than he would ever admit.

"Please, master, make me come," he sobbed finally. Lucifer chuckled softly, his thrusts speeding up once more, hands heavy and hot on Crowley's skin. One more thrust, and Crowley howled, falling over the edge as Lucifer slapped his back hard. He heard the devil howl out his own release above him, shameless and loud. The feelings seemed to last for hours, intense pleasure pushed right up against terrible pain until finally he came back down to earth. 

"Good puppy," Lucifer said, chuckling softly as he mussed Crowley's hair. "We really are gonna have fun." This wouldn't be the end of it, he knew. Lucifer would fuck him in front of all his demons, he would force Crowley to show them just who he really was, he would degrade and abuse him until he couldn't remember his own name. But right now it was hard to care about all that. Lucifer waved a hand and the pain in his back disappeared. Crowley frowned. He rattled his chains craning his head to get a glimpse of Lucifer. 

"Time to start over," the devil said with a sympathetic grin. Crowley's eyes closed.


End file.
